Voltage The Hedgehog
Voltage The Hedgehog Full name: Voltage Harmony Chaos Species: Hedgehog Age: 16 Born: January 1, 1996 ;Mobius Ability: Precognition (Predicks Future) Powers: Lightning Weakness: Fire Likes: Omega The Hedgehog, Cake, Cream The Rabbit, Guns, And Strawberry's Dislikes: Fire!, Water, Shadow!, And Prune Juice Family: Crisis (Father), Queen Jewls (Mother) Crush (Posabley Future Husband): Omega The Hedgehog Backstory: When Voltage was born she had long hair when she was a baby. Her mother thought it was a gift. She also thought Voltage was a gift not an ordinary gift...But a speciel Gift. Later on when voltage turned two she began to walk. Her mother and father were amazed. Voltage began to speak at the age four. Voltage's Mother And Father were very pleased. About Voltage's as they so called it A "Gift". At the age of six She was very happy. She began to jump and down all around. Voltage was happy So were her parents. At the age of 13 Voltage was starting to come more and more Mature everytime she grew. at the age of fourteen it was her birthday she was really excited. Because her perents promised her that she could go outside on her fourteenth Birthday. So Voltage and her parents went on a pitnic together. Queen Jewls "Voltage I pack your favorites". Voltage "Really!". Queen Jewls "Strawberry jam"! Voltage *Hugs her* "Your the best Mother!". Crisis "Let's dig in". They all ate. Then Voltage asked if she could play with the others. Both of her parents agreed. Voltage Was Happy! After the park closed they went back home. At the age of 16 Voltage was grown up. She asked her parents if she could have a sleep over. And of course they said yes. While she went out on a walk to get some stuff for the sleep over she came across a man. She ran into him while she had her eyes on the list for the suplies for the slumber party. She said sorry a couple of times. But he just stood there. So she continued on where she was going. So when she was done she went back home. Her mother helped her bake cookies and snacks for the guests. A Few minutes later the quests arived. And Voltage had a blast! She started to meet more and more new friends each day. But the only friends that really understood her were Emerald Maree The Hedgehog, Vivian The Hedgehog, And Danila The Hedgehog. __________________________________________________________________________________________ .:+Emeral Maree The Hedgehog+:. Emeral Maree Was real good friends with Voltage. Voltage loved to give her a make over a lot. Even sometimes they'd play dress up. .:+Vivian The Hedgehog+:. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Vivian was Voltage's first friends she ever knew before she met Maree. Vivian Didn't mind having Voltage Around. Voltage thought the same. .:+Dania The Hedgehog+:. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Voltage met Danila At the park. They play'd together. They play'd hide and seek and everything. One day they all play'd together. Emerald Maree, Vivian, Daila, And Voltage They always had fun together. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________________________ .:+Queem Jewls Harmony The Hedgehog+:. Queen Jewls was prncess once but she grew up into a beautiful Queen. She later on met Crisis The hedgehog. They fell in love. It took forever for her father to agree. It took one year and twelve days for her father to agree. And he said yes. They both got married. Then later on They had Princess Voltage. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________________________ .:+Crisis Chaos The Hedgehog+:. He worked and worked and worked. Days and Nights. That is until Queen Jewls showed up. He fell deep in love with her. He tried to visit her but they kicked him out. He was desperet he loved her. Until one day they fell in love. year later the king agreed and they got married. Then had voltage. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Emerald Maree The Hedgehog Belongs To~ WWW. EmeralMaree//deviantART.com Vivian The Hedgehog Belongs To~ WWW. KaibaCake//deviantART.com Daila The Hedgehog Belongs To~ WWW. Danila-3//deviantART.com Omega The Hedgehog Belongs To~ WWW. Omega The Hedgehog//Wiki.com Princess Voltage The Hedgehog Belongs To~ Me WWW. Voltage-TH//deviantART.com ___________________________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Females